What Lurks in Shadow
by Girl of Twilight Wings
Summary: It was just a mission. Nothing special, catch the bad guy, throw him in jail, celebrate, go to nerd school tomorrow. However, things didn't go as planned. A grandma died. An old, sorta creepy grandma who threw a fireball from her fist at the bad guy. Then a girl ripped the bad guy's soul out. I guess I saw something I really shouldn't have. T for my paranoia, but it is dark.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sad smiles and bitter reunions. Crying and depression where there need not be. That's what I think a funeral means. Because really, nobody ever truly dies. Their souls go to the spirit world and they can come back anytime. Only, it takes someone like me for them to be seen.

I didn't cry once at my grandma's funeral. Or my uncle's, or the ones for my grandpas. It didn't matter that they had all died within a year. Grandma talked to me yesterday. She gave me the recipe for her famous sugar cookies. I intend to make them someday, if only to see my mother and fathers' reactions. She took that recipe to her grave, never told anyone. Not even her own husband, who turned to ash twenty minutes ago.

While they all grieve and cry, I sit on a nearby headstone, emotionless.

Well, not everyone grieves.

"Oh, marvelous! Another member for our tombstone community!" An elderly woman said, waving a fan in her face. I stared at her for a long moment, then looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling." The woman said. "I know he's your grandfather…"

"I just don't want you talking to me, or showing yourself. The veil is thin now, Sarah. If they even caught a glimpse of you, or saw me talking to you, they would never believe anything again. They'd go mad."

"Yes, Sorry, dear. I'll tell everyone else to meet in the old church today." Sarah strode away.

Most of the ghosts chose to regain their youth. Sarah hadn't. Why? Well, that was simple. She loved being a grandmotherly figure, and loved being loved. So, it makes sense.

I wonder what Grandpa Tadaerian will choose to do?

He was always one to be bossy, and he was proper, I'd say he'd be somewhere between nineteen and forty. I mean, the guy would never consent to be a child again. He's strict enough he helped arrange my parents marriage, even though neither got the spark.

I'm the product of his strictness. He was my mentor. We weren't close. I'm not close to anybody, not even my parents or my older Telemancer brother.

"_Sarah was here?"_

"_She was."_

He was right next to me.

He looked around at our relatives, some bawling their eyes out, others offering condolences, others checking their watches or texting. The normals were the only ones crying.

Everyone else wasn't normal. Except for Uncle Bob, who knew the secret.

My parents walked up to us. "Nox, Kematian?" Asked Mom.

My grandparents picked our names, then bewitched our parents into giving us them. No mancer in their right mind would give their children names like the ones our parents had tried to give us, meaning Tyler and Lilly. That would never do. A mage's name had power. It was the soul's name, incarnation after incarnation. It would be an insult to our kind to name us otherwise.

My mother's name was Cleopatra, and my father's Damien. They had sworn not to give us "barbaric" names, and don't know why they did it to us. They thought it was horrid.

I hexed the last person to make fun of my name. They're still in the hospital, and are expected to leave with brain damage.

The lesson, never mess with one of my kind, or else, especially when our names are Night and Death in Latin.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep." Nox said, emotionless. _"She was horrified by my answer. She expects us to bawl."_

"_Infant." _I mentally scoffed. She's my mother, but the only respect she gets from me is that she gave birth to me. Otherwise, she's a human, I'm a mage. She's the lesser, so emotional, humans. Mages can't afford it, to be emotional.

"It's okay to admit that you're sad…" Dad toned out.

Wow. He really doesn't get it. I couldn't care less about his father in law's passing into the spirit world. He is a spirit. He did his duty. He has moved on.

"So be truthful. Are you really okay?" Asked Mom.

"Yes." I said.

Their faces transformed to awkwardness, then they looked uncomfortable.

"_Nox, show me their thoughts."_

He did.

Mom was first. _"He ruined them. He and the others ruined them. They can't even feel grief."_

Dad next. _"He named my wife Cleopatra. It's sweet and all, but then he named my kids Nox and Kematain. He didn't like Cleo or me, and as soon as the kids were born he made sure they were like him. He wasn't the best. I don't blame them for not grieving. I don't know why I am."_

I almost rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's time to go home." Dad said.

"Of course, father." Nox said.

"If we could have twelve minutes and sixteen seconds before we leave, I would be grateful." I replied. _"We have to find our new keeper."_

"_Right."_

"We have to go." Mom said.

My brother exercised his gift with minds. "No, you will give us the time specified by Kematain, and by the stroke of the fourteenth hour of this day you will resume your current objective." His voice, filled with what humans would call other worldly power, resonated in their weak brains, soaking it in.

"Twelve minutes and sixteen seconds. Then we're leaving." Dad droned.

We turned as one and walked into the crowd. We walked up to Grandma Lorethil.

"You seek your new keeper?" Our father's mother asked.

"We do." Nox replied. The only way we can branch off is by learning what we can from our keeper, and then either they turn us loose, or we dispose of them. Otherwise, if they die of natural causes or are killed by other mages, we have to locate a new keeper.

Our cousin, Ictus Gar'tel, whose parents, like ours, did not receive the spark, drew the life from Grandfather Gar'tel.

"Well then." Grandmother Saer said. "I want you in my hometown of San Fransokyo in two weeks. Make it happen. I am also the keeper of Stella Gar'tel, Lumen Saer, and Tenebrosi Saer, your cousins. They will arrive at different times than you, since I know what some of my previous charges did to make sure their places were secure. They killed the others. I will see you in two weeks."

"_We have seven minutes." _Nox said.

"Plenty of time to congratulate Ictus on his ascension." I purred.

We walked over to where he was standing, in a circle of other mages.

"Ictus Gar'tel, Striker of the Gar'tel family, I congratulate you on your ascension." Nox addressed him.

This is a formal event. "I sense his soul already left his body. He approves of your ascent." Being the only necromancer in the family, it is my duty to give this information. Mages are renowned amongst the supernatural for our candor to other mages, and for our lack of it with other species.

"Good." The Electromancer said. Energy crackled at his fingertips. "I am a full mage now. What a… releasing thought."

The other mages took their turns giving either disdain for the means of his ascent or their approval. We're not burdened by sentimentality or emotions. Once, when I was a child, I was vain for my beauty. I scarred my cheek, a nice, jagged cut along the cheekbone, with an athame. It was getting in the way of my focus. Focus is key to a mage. If you lose focus, let in emotion, or allow anything to stifle your clarity, your powers become violent, unpredictable. We learned long ago that those mages discovered were hunted and killed, and it was inconvenient when your powers were misfiring to kill the filthy humans trying to kill you.

I spoke to Stella, who was displeased. She was growing attached to the man. She had been the one who needed to kill him. Now the attachment was making her powers difficult to control.

"Meditate, Stella. Keeper Saer will not allow someone with misfiring powers to betray our race to mankind. She would rather kill you. While I am not attached to you, it would be unpleasant to deal with the human police investigating your death. I find them rather, emotional. Uncivilized, uncontrolled."

"Human police," She said. "Humans are the bane of this world. They shall drive it to extinction with their emotional drives and petty disputes based on the heart, on their own greed. I am glad to not be a part of their society."

"The human society is inconsequential when ours could kill them all, do you not agree, acolyte Gar'tel?"

"It is, acolyte Saer."

We parted ways.

I walked past a group of sniveling humans. One offered condolences. I ignored it.

Our time ran out, we left with our parents.

Nox and I discussed our venture the whole way, and our parents wondered why we had convinced them to give us more time.

If they attempt to console me one more time, it will anger me. Anger is not something good in any mage, but in a necromancer it is worse. I would be happy to kill them. Happiness isn't something good in a mage, either. It is the beginning of addiction. Addiction to killing is not a good thing for any creature, be it mage, human, or dog.

"_We have two weeks to be at her front door. This will mean manipulating their minds for the entire time. We will need time to scout out the city of San Fransokyo, see what the temperament and intelligence level of the locals are, and if they are manna sensitive or not. Most of all, we need to see if other mages live there. We need to know what they are and who they are. We need to know if they are a threat. If they threaten out secrecy, then we will kill them. If not, we will live with them, see if we can form an allegiance."_

"_You will search for the mages, the intelligence levels, and the temperament. I will scout the city, see what level of manna detection they have, and deal with the one thing you left out. Their heroes. We must know who the heroes are, and souls are easy to track back to their owners."_

"_Good."_

Nox got to work on the parents.

I pulled out my magically modified tablet and began to search for souls.

In a picture, you display your eyes. An eye is a window to your soul. It isn't an expression. A necromancer can see right into that window. Necromancers, however, are rare. I am one of the only ten alive and/or capable of using their powers in the world.

Most of the people seemed of normal intelligence, but due to the college for 'gifted' individuals, nicknamed nerd school, a nice percentage of thepopulation was of higher intelligence, meaning more work for Nox. Only a fraction of a percent could see spirits or detect the useage of manna, the usual in humans.

Then I saw a picture of the child prodigy, Hiro Hammada. I almost dropped the tablet.

He's a mage, about to bud.

And he's going to be a necromancer.


	2. A world in Hell

Chapter 1

I was sitting at my desk, completely bored, with _no _ideas whatsoever, and absolutely no intention in taking the five page essay over the build-something-cool option in this unit. This unit: Human History. I had to do something with something to do with history. Either I could write a report on a certain time period or civilization in the past, or, I could build something to display it.

"Agh! Stupid useless brain!" I yelled, banging my head on the table.

I heard Baymax inflate behind me.

"Baymax, I'm not in pain. Go away."

"I heard a sound of distress." Baymax said. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"I'm not in pain, Baymax, that was a sound of frustration, not pain."

"Oh."

"I'm satisfied with my care." I grunted. I heard him deflate and fit into his case.

Wasabi busted into the room. "Hiro! Hide this, please!" He stuffed _Night at the Museam _into my hands.

"Why do you want me to hide it?"

"Professor Nathaniel saw me take the disk out of the TV. Can I borrow that data chip?"

I gave it to him and he darted away.

Night at the Museum!

"Wow. That was lucky." I sigh. "Now all I have to do is borrow an idea from this."

Of course, Teddy Roosevelt is boring.

I'm not making a fake Capuchin that slaps and pisses on everybody. I'm not making a caveman, Rex is not part of human history…

How about Octavian?

I grinned and set to work.

After managing to create a small robot that resembled a wax figurine, I started the programming.

And then a crime alert came in.

I punched a wall. Then I hissed from the pain of a split knuckle. The things I do to activate Baymax. He inflated, and I put his armor on him.

"Hiro, your hand is bleeding."

"I punched a wall to get you to turn on."

"Might I suggest installing a second means of activating me? Inflicting self harm is not beneficial for anyone." He said. He then added, "Split knuckles are difficult to heal."

"I know. I did this about twenty times already, remember?"

"And each time you have failed to take my advice into serious effect for your health."

"Whatever." I put on my armor, and then we left, via the super cool secret exit that Gogo installed. They were waiting for me outside.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have no idea. There was an explosion across town. Before that, there was a raging psychopath that wouldn't go down when he was shot, and he was pretty much a brick." Honey Lemon said.

"Woah, wait, the police shot him, and he didn't die? Is he wearing a bullet proof vest or something?"

"No, he's bullet proof." Wasabi said. "They shot him between the eyes, and he's not even wearing a shirt, so they shot him in the heart. He didn't die."

"It's awesome, huh?" Fred exclaimed. "First villain with superpowers!"

"No, not awesome." Wasabi argued, "He can use those superpowers to attack us!"

"Let's _go!_" Gogo complained.

She shot away, and Baymax carried the rest of us to the scene.

It was chaos, except for one touch of normalcy that was weirder than anything else.

An old lady, who looked fit as a fiddle, striding across the streets.

A huge guy was on a rampage.

Out of the shadows, a teenager who had to be about eighteen, nineteen walked up to flank the old woman, followed by a girl Hiro's age, fifteen.

The girl had freakishly long black hair, down to her knees, and was beautiful, save for the long, jagged scar on her face. Her eyes were an icy blue that looked like they were wreathed in icy flame. Her skin was so pale Hiro could almost think she'd never seen the sun. She wore elegant black clothing, looking like a shadowy queen.

The boy had the same black hair, but his eyes were a shocking red. He was muscular, his hair slicked back, wearing a red tunic. He had more tan skin, with reddish flecks, like a mat of freckles, across his face.

The old woman was tall, imperial. She was emotionless, as well. She had a normal complexion, though hardly any wrinkles. Her hair was white, but gave the impression that it had once been a flaming red. It was pixie cut. She wore an orange tunic. Her eyes were white. Her fingers were old and gnarled.

Then her white dress burst into flames. The power swirled around her.

"Caro, call off your Golem! Let us settle this mage to mage, whelp!" She spat.

A man stepped out, chuckling. He had skin the color of the night sky, and his eyes were yellow. So was his hair.

"We should not have to hide ourselves, Lorethil Saer!" The man said in a tone that reminded them of gravel. "You and your grandchildren could live like Gods and Goddesses, with all of humanity to lick your feet."

The girl spoke this time. "Caro, do you know nothing of our kind? You are allowing greed and vanity to cloud your judgment and are attempting to reveal our race to humanity."

Suddenly, he saw the world through her eyes, felt the calm, the emotionless center, the death…

He was himself again.

"By doing what you have you renounce ties to the society of Mages, Carnomancer. Your Golem will be returned to the earth, from which it came. You will leave and never return, or I will end you."

"Should we interfere?" Asked Honey.

"Something tells me not to." I whispered.

They stared at me.

"My programming requires me to prevent harm to a human."

They continued talking. "Humanity is weak. Our race is more than human. We are Mages, and we have grown more powerful than we ever were in the Necro age."

"They're not human." I replied.

"Caro, _dismantle your Golem._"

It was the first the boy spoke, but it was with such power…

The Golem fell apart. Caro fell to the ground, clutching his head with a cry.

Then he lit up with a starry energy.

He flew forwards. The grandma launched a fireball at him. Then he deflected it and raced forwards.

We attacked.

I felt myself fly off Baymax and hit the ground. Tendrils of shadowy energy rose and chained me.

The girl looked into my eyes, and then let me go.

"It's true, then. You're one of us."

"Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"You should ask your aunt Cassandra Hamada why she hid the fact that you're about to become a necromancer, like me. You should also ask her how long she thought she could keep her secret, that she's a mage. You are not human."

"You're a sociopath!"

She flicked her wrist, and bones rose from the ground, forming a tyrannosaur. It took one step, then another, and roared.

Then she flicked her wrist at me, and I blacked out.

I woke up in the garage, with Baymax's face inches from mine.

I yelled and jumped, then fell off the couch face first.

That's how I hit the ground, too.

"You okay?" Asked Honey.

"Y-yeah. Ouch. How'd you beat them?"

"Them?" Asked Wasabi. "Nobody was there. It was just a gas leak, remember?"

"That makes more sense than what I dreamed up." I replied.

"Another line ruptured and you were knocked out in the blast." Gogo elaborated. "An old lady was killed, too. She was dressed really weird, and her injuries didn't add up. Her throat was slit, not something in an explosion. Also, there was this mound of clay in a corner and a bunch of dino bones."

"T-Rex?" I asked.

"How did you know? You were knocked out when we found them!" Gogo said.

I almost told them, then I remembered the threat that the girl left me with. "I don't really remember. T-Rex bones just popped into my head."

It adds up. Only my 'hallucination' can explain this.

I stood up, and Baymax checked me for a concussion. Finding none, I went with the story that my project malfunctioned to excuse the injuries I'd sustained.

They left, Baymax deactivated.

After dinner, I went up to my room.

After I closed the door, the girl stepped out.

"Don't alert your aunt." She said, emotionless.

Hardly anyone scares me anymore. She's not anybody.

My eyes went huge.

I'm terrified of her.

She looked at me disdainfully. "You are terrified of me. While that is a justified response, you should not be so in tuned with emotion. Has no one told you of your heritage?"

"What _happened_?"

"I do owe you an explanation." She said calmly. "I injured you. I allowed anger and disdain to control my actions. Had my grandmother survived she would have punished me."

"O-okay." I stammered.

"You have no need to fear me. I do not come to harm you in any way or to deceive you. I also do not come to harm your family, friends, or your pet."

I noticed Bochi rubbing on her legs.

"The cat is very overweight, though it seems alright."

I nodded. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Kematain Saer." She replied.

"Kematain is Latin for Death!"

"It is, and this is an appropriate name, as I am a necromancer."

"Oh. I-I'm Hiro."

"I am well aware of who you are." She said. "Souls are easily tracked, and though the name of your soul is not the name you answer to, It is simple."

"What was going on?"

"Mages do not show ourselves to normal people, only supernaturals, on a very rare occasion, spirits, and other mages, which is what you are becoming."

"Do you know what kind?" I ask.

"Either you will be the only living and/or empowered Spationaster, able to warp reality to do whatever you will be the eleventh active necromancer, able to see into peoples' souls, manipulate them, speak to and control spirits and to a certain degree, to reverse death."

"Reverse death…"

"Your brother was, according to some of the local spirits, a Terramancer, able to control the earth, but, like you, something stopped his powers from developing."

"You mean, he could be alive right now if he'd had his powers?"

"Death is not what you think it is." She told me. "Souls never die. He chose to be reincarnated. Others don't."

"Can you tell me who he is?"

"He has not been born yet, so no." She said. "As for what happened today, the man who killed my Grandmother and keeper, Lorethil Saer, was a Carnomancer. He succumbed to the greed, vanity, and other emotions brought on by an unchecked reign of his powers. My grandmother was a pyromancer. My brother is a telemancer, one with power over some others' minds. I knocked you unconscious. After killing my grandmother, I fed Caro to the tyrannosaur. A fitting demise, and a fitting name for the beast. Nox, my brother, wiped your friends memories of the situation."

"What about Baymax?"

"I threatened to take your soul and keep it unless he lied, going along with your friends' memories."

"You what?"

"Hiro, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

She looked at him and said, "In two days, either your powers will come up, or you will die. By that," She said, seeing my panicked look, "I mean your mind will implode from the stress of your powers being kept in. How Tadashi Hamada survived for so long without using them is a mystery. One I would like to investigate. I am sure you do, as well."

I do. I nodded.

"I will see you later. Do not tell your Aunt Cassandra. Tell her you were speaking to someone unimportant on a phone."

"I don't have one."

"Do you have Skype?"

"Yes."

"Then use that."

She walked out the window and said, "I'll summon a spirit for you tomorrow, see if you're necro or not."

Then she vanished.

My world went to hell.


	3. Everybody hates Spirit Day

Chapter 2

I stood by the window until sunrise. Not like I have anything better to do, and Necromancers lose the ability to sleep when their powers mature. I stand there while everybody else gets breakfast, mature necromancers don't need food or water, and the day starts.

"You found the boy necromancer?" Asked Nox.

"I did. His powers have just registered." I replied. "I spoke to him last night."

"We have no keeper, and neither does he." Stella said. "We need to find one."

"You get on that." Lumen told her.

"Lumen, you join her. Nox and I will survey the city to see if any other mancers are here. Kematain, work on recruiting the necromancer. What is his name?"

"Hiro Hamada." I informed him. "And I shall get on it now."

I turned back to the window while they all dispersed. I then wreathed myself in spectral energy and made a quick slice on my arm, then let my energy disperse it in a circle on the floor around me. The energy around me became as thin as the air, and the circle hummed to life. Covered the cut and began to focus, closing my eyes, meditating in the air.

A glowing third eye opened on my forehead, made completely out of energy. It was invisible to anyone who was not a mage.

I roped in the first spirit I saw, a girl about twelve years old. She shrieked and fought at first, but I pushed my will over hers. She stopped struggling and came to me, standing just outside the circle, placing her palms on the barrier. I swamped her with what I wished for her to do. She gasped and shuddered, before I sent the imprint of the third eye on my forehead onto her palm, a tattoo of my blood. She turned to do my will.

I let the power return to me and stood, leaving the blood. The stone of the building sucked it into nothing, payment for my summoning.

I stood by the window once more and waited.

Hiro fell out of bed again. Baymax asked him more questions about pain, Hiro turned him off.

He stood, prepared for school, and remembered it was Saturday.

"Maybe I should've let Baymax do the concussion test." He muttered, ditching the backpack.

A crime alert went off.

"Oww." Hiro droned. Baymax inflated.

Hiro put on Baymax's armor, and Baymax's battery died.

"_What? _You were charging all night!"

"He has all that power if he steps back on the charger when I stop touching him."

He stared at a peppy twelve year old girl in a purple sparkly unicorn shirt that said Bite Me, lime green short-shorts, two pigtails and gum.

She was also translucent.

"What the…"

"Don't scare your aunt." She said. "I'm a ghost. A really cold bitchy necromancer made me come here. She said to come here and show myself if that makes any sense at all. It's like she didn't know if you're a Necromancer or not."

"Nercowat?"

"Oh, your powers just registered." She sighed. "Well, that explains it."

"So who are you?"

"Ashlyn Kolix, victim of heart disease. I feel great, now, by the way. Death really has that effect on people."

"Doesn't it hurt, to be dead?"

"Not in that wandering wailing hollow soul way." She replied. "Now, what do I do now?"

"You can leave."

"Bitch won't let me. I feel like I'm supposed to say something stupid and prophet-like things in a really creepy way or something. When I can leave, I will."

"Okay, I'm going to deal with that crime, and I need Baymax." Hiro said, finishing putting on his armor.

"Okay. I'll be invisible now." She vanished, and Baymax came online.

"I believe I just short circuited. Is it safe for me to crime fight?"

"I fixed the problem." Hiro replied.

"Oh." Baymax replied. "Then I believe it is time to go."

"Right you are." Hiro said, jumping onto Baymax's back.

The two shot off to deal with the crime.

A string-like force tightened around Ashlyn's stomach.

"Oh boy." She got yanked through the temporal field of existence after them.

Baymax flew in and punched the bad guy robot. Bad guy robot missed a punch at Baymax. Hiro pulled out his new laser gun that fired stun blasts, EMP, or electricity.

He shot the robot with EMP. Another one rocketed out of nowhere. Suddenly it turned off and plunged before turning on again. A dumpster rolled over for no apparent reason.

"What the…" Wasabi asked.

"Whatever it was, it helped!" Gogo threw one of her wheels at it and it lost its head.

The last one charged, and Honey Lemon hit it with a chemical reaction.

The police arrived. One of the cops stared at the mess.

"Um, good job?"

They left.

Of course, as soon as they got into Fred's house, one of the light fixtures exploded.

Fred freaked out and got his butler. His butler got a new one.

They went into Fred's room. The door fell off its hinges.

The butler fixed it.

The filter on the fish tank spewed black mud. The butler, very angry now, fixed it.

"I swear, master Frederic, this house has a poltergeist!"

Hiro mentally face palmed. Ashlyn! She said she couldn't leave, she had something important to say, she must have been pulled along with them!

Ashlyn was having fun. Rich person house equals rich person money that could have saved her life if the rich person snobs had donated. But noooo. They'd hoarded.

So, after short circuiting the filter on the fish tank, she punched the big dino with a do not touch sign on it. It fell over. The rich boy who lived here freaked.

Ashlyn sniggered as he produced a weird machine…

And it's an EMF. One that works, apparently, because s fluorescent glow appeared in the center of her chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

In there, she heard someone say Ashlyn.

Oh yeah, Hiro.

She jumped onto the dresser and pretended to hover.

She started popping the light fixtures.

Then she let a maniacal laugh escape through the temporal field between life and death and they stopped.

"A kid?" Asked Wasabi. "A kid is doing this?"

"HEART DISEASE SUCKS AND YOU IDIOTS NEVER DONATED NOW IM DEAD!"

"What's your name, oh spirit of the dead?" Asked the Fred one.

"Ashlyn. And by the way, I pity you for yours. I _pity _you. Fred. Who in their right mind names their kid Fred?"

She had become visible.

They stared at me.

And stared.

And Hiro pretended to be shocked.

It's his fault She can even be seen right now.

She walked up and poked Baymax's tummy. His battery died.

"Fat robot." Ashlyn remarked, removing her finger. Baymax came back online.

"You are dead. Is there a cure for death?" Asked Baymax. "I was not programmed with one."

"Yeah, whatever. And no, only a necromancer can cure death." Meaning Hiro. I don't want to be undead. I'm find being dead.

"Necromancer?" Asked Wasabi guy.

"Mhm. They're real. There's one in the room allowing me to be seen without knowing that." Then she grinned.

Their faces were all :O.

Her face was XD.

They stayed like that for five minutes before she said, "This is totally boring! Got any cool movies or do I have to go to the theatre ad watch Interstellar again?"

They put in a superhero movie and She made ghost popcorn. (Meaning popcorn made of diet ectoplasm. It's a ghost food, not ghost droppings)

They went about figuring out who the necromancer was.

She threw ectoplasm at Fred.

He didn't seem to care. Then he thought he was the necromancer.

Hiro came and sat by her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Dunno." She replied. "Your robot is fat, though."

"Is that what you were supposed to say so you can leave?"

"Nope, still stuck."

"You followed me."

"More like you dragged me. I went dumpster diving because of you just taking off like that."

"So I was dragging you around."

"Mhm."

"Oh."

"Others are coming. Shut up Necromancer."

Hiro grumbled something about not being a necromancer before the others showed up.

"So, we have decided Fred is clean." Wasabi said.

"Meaning Ashy here is lying." Fred pouted.

"I'm not. The necromancer doesn't know what he or she is, and doesn't want to." Ashlyn said. That's not technically a lie.

"Holy carp, I can leave now! That's what I was supposed to say? Jesus Christ, cold emotionless bitch necromancer! That was it? Couldn't you be a bit more specific? Dear God." She vanished.

Hiro felt a bit happy she was gone.

Everybody else thought Gogo was the necromancer, but then reasoned that Ashlyn wasn't talking about Gogo.

Hiro turned off the movie. He and Baymax went home.


	4. Nobody likes a Necromancer

Chapter 3

I strode down the street, ignoring the angry parents of the girl spirit I sent here roaring around me. Other ghosts were also mad about it.

I saw Ashlyn run up and hug her parents, and the spirits left.

I turned a corner and spotted Hiro and his friends leaving. Suddenly I stopped. An Electromancer. The one named Wasabi. He was an electromancer. He hadn't yet budded.

I walked past them, hands clasped behind my back. I gave them a cold, emotionless glance that I know made their skin crawl, and continued on, my long black hair snaking about my waist.

My eyes with their black irises, scanned the area. I was to meet Nox here.

I saw him round a corner. They saw him, too. We strode towards each other and stopped.

"Greetings, sister." He said.

"Hello Brother." I replied.

"You have made contact?"

"I have."

"Good."

"On more news, I have discovered another mage in the new Necromancer's group. He hasn't discovered his talents yet, either. He is an electromancer. I believe

"Ah." Nox said. "We cannot let Ictus know about this."

"We cannot. He would kill him, and that would be most unfortunate. We would have to end him, as we did Caro." Kematain replied.

"Let us discuss this somewhere less crowded." Nox glanced at the heroes and robot.

"Of course, Brother."

We walked away.

And of course, Ictus had to be there.

"You tried to keep information from me, cousins?"

"We did." Nox replied. "However, seeing as you knew before us, it was pointless."

"Then I will send you to commune with death."

"I am death." I said calmly. "The jaws of Ammut await you."

He lunged. Electricity raced through him and slammed forwards. I leapt on a backflip and a spring, dodging the blades and launching my own attack. Spectral energy ripped at him and sent him spiraling into the wall. Nox assaulted his mind and he cries out, collapsing. Nox's hands glowed with a shadowy red energy.

"Kematain, End him."

As I rose from a crouch to do just that, Ictus launched an attack.

My brother lay dead on the ground.

A white hot rage boiled in me. I felt my powers loosing themselves without my consent.

"NOX!"

Ictus and I fought. I'm sure a building collapsed. Spirits launched themselves at the electromancer.

But he was stronger than I.

He threw everything at me.

I knew blackness.

The heroes raced around the corner to see the chaos.

The man and girl from earlier lay on the ground. The man was dead. The girl was almost dead.

There was an impact where a body had hit a wall. The flower shop had been demolished, as had been half of the street.

Hiro stared at Kematain.

Kematain was powerful. She rose a tyrannosaur. She did it many times, judging by the bodies of the dinosaurs lying around, all demolished by electricity.

"_NOX!"_

The despairing scream echoed through his skull. It must have been the man's name.

"The girl needs medical assistance." Baymax said. He picked her up. Her face was still twisted in pain and fury.

They raced her back to Fred's house.

Baymax told them to leave while he tended to her.

Hiro paced the floors.

"What could have _done _that?" Asked Wasabi. "And who was Nox?"

"Probably the guy she called her brother." Hiro replied. He ached. He knew exactly what she'd felt.

They realized they'd hit a sore spot for him.

"Oh, God no…" Honey whispered.

Ashlyn strode into view. "She's the necromancer who sent me here to talk to you. Her brother was a telemancer. I'd better come clean. I'm sorry, Hiro."

They stared at him.

"There are currently two necromancers here. One is that girl, Kematain. The other is Hiro."

They stared at him.

"One of you is gaining powers, other than Hiro. I think your name's Wasabi. You're turning into an electromancer. The person who did that to Nox and Kematain was their cousin, also an electromancer, named Ictus."

"He blew up that flower shop?" Asked Gogo.

"That was the discharge of Kematain's powers when Nox died." Ashlyn replied. "She walled off her emotions to stop her powers from going haywire, also trapping them. When Nox died, she felt everything he did because they'd been telepathically connected. It broke the dam on her emotions and she lashed out with everything she had. It could have been worse if she was less controlled. She could have taken out four blocks."

They stared warily at the room Kematain and Baymax were in.

"Ictus came here to kill Wasabi because he didn't like competition, and when he figured out that Kematain and Nox knew, and were keeping it a secret, he decided it would be convenient to kill them. He must have thought Kematain was dead when he left."

"You mean Nox is dead and that girl is almost dead because of me?" Asked Wasabi.

"No, they're like that because a mage went mad with power." Ashlyn said. "As heroes, it's your job to stop him."

They left Baymax with her and visited when they could. Hiro was upset for her, and the news of Nox Saer's death and the fact that Kematain was in a hospital had spread. Her cousins had promptly left.

Hiro finally finished his Octavian thing and left it on the table.

Ashlyn dropped in a lot, sometimes to be a poltergeist and mess with Fred's parents (She called them rich duchebags) other times to talk to people (none of her friends were dead yet) and other times to check on Kematain (She was scared the girl wouldn't make it, despite Baymax's assurance that she would) Not that she'd mind (She wanted someone to talk to).

Hiro was talking to Baymax when she woke up shrieking her lungs out.

She stopped a second later and started panting, eyes huge, sweat drizzling down her forehead.

They rushed over.

"Kematain, are you okay?"

"Wh-Who's Kematain?" She asked, voice shaking.

Hiro's mind went blank.


End file.
